Forks High School
by TerraNovaa
Summary: Edward and Bella are back in Forks, 10 years after graduating. They are both teachers at Forks High School. What will happen when they find each other after so many years? Lemons and Fluff. ExB. BPOV. All Human/AU Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Greeting

**AN: Hello everyone. This is my first all human/AU fanfic. The first chapter is rated K+. The lemons start on chapter 2, so be patient. Please review. Thank you!!  
**

"For homework, please complete questions 1 to 24 on page 354 in the textbook." I said, facing the room full of students only 10 years younger than I was.

Half the room moaned in disagreement.

Julie, the chatter box, yelled out, "Ugh, We always have so much math homework, Ms. Swan! It's not fair. The other teachers don't--" then the bell rang.

Saved by the bell. Phew. Thank god that was my last class. I gathered my papers and shoved them into my book bag. I swing it over my shoulder and walked out the door. The hallways were too narrow and the tile floors didn't to be replaced. But every inch of this place reminds me of my own high years in Forks. I even remember Prom with Mike Newton. I laughed at the thought. He was a lawyer now in Port Angelos. I remember Angela and Ben, the early years. They got married about 3 years ago. They have a house in Forks with their little baby girl, Erin. I sighed at how lucky they were to have each other.

I didn't realize the hallway had gone empty until I tripped over something and my book bag went flying.

"Great." I muttered.

"Isabella Swan?" a voice called from a near distance.

"Uh, yes?" I turned around. I gasped at the first sight of the familiar face.

"Hi." The tall beautiful man said. It was Edward Cullen from high school. Holy crap, he's even more handsome. Was that even possible?

"Edward.. Cullen..?" I said amazed.

"Yes. You remember."

"How could I forget. How are you?" I said, blushing. My heart was beating heavily. I felt like I was going to die at this moment.

"Just fine, you?"

"Good, I'm good. What are you doing here?"

He laughed. "I'm a teacher here."

"Since when?" I replied, too quickly.

He laughed, again. "I am Mr. Cullen, the new biology teacher, starting today."

"Oh... Oh, remember when we were partners in biology that one time... what was it.."

"Mitosis of onion root. How could I forgot."

"Right." I blushed again. He was so gorgeous. Too gorgeous. He was unbareably too good-looking.

"Look, can you help me find my classroom?"

"Yea, sure. I got this school tattooed to my brain." I joked. "What's the room number?"

"Uhh... It was 135 I believe. Mrs. Hart, in the office said it was by the storage room." he said. I had just realized that he was staring directly into my eyes. His eyes were a evergreen color. The prettiest color of green...

"Hmm, I think I know where that is."

"So how long have you been a teacher?" he asked me while I guided him.

"I've been a math teacher for 2 years." I answered. I thought of a question for him. "Is this your first teaching job?"

"No. I worked in a small school in Alaska for 3 years."

"What made you come back?"

"I don't know really."

We stopped talking there. We walked in silence until I finally found the room 135. I looked through the dirty glass window in the door. My jaw dropped. "This was our biology room."

I moved away so he could get a glance. He opened the door instead and turned on the light.

"So it is."


	2. Chapter 2: Room 135

I jumped off the desk when I looked up at the clock in my old Bio classroom when I realized that we had been chatting for over 2 hours. I grabbed my book bag and was really to say my goodbyes. But Edward thought differently.

"Sorry, I kept you here for so long."

"Oh, no. It was nice catching up with you." I replied. I really fell for him. He was beautiful, smart, charming and...and _so_ much more. All I wanted to do was to wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close to me.

He stood less than a foot in from of me. My heart was beating intensely. Suddenly, his hand moved to touch my face. His touch was cool but not cold. But it was cold enough that it would leave me cheek on fire.

"Edward" I started.

"Bella, will you please not leave so soon."

I looked into this deep green eyes. They were so... breath-taking. I wanted to dive in and drown in them.

"I don't want to leave." I said, about a minute later.

He leaned in closer, now our foreheads were touch each other.

"Don't go, then."

I shuttered. "M-maybe a-another time, Edward."

"Don't go" he moved to whisper in my ear. He kissed my earlobes. I felt like I was floating.

No. I felt like I was flying over the moon and away from the sun, away form the light.

"Edward." I managed to force out. But I couldn't stop him. I wanted more. I wanted him. I wanted Edward. It was all I want. He was all I want.

I moved my hands to his perfectly soft bronze hair. I pulled him closer than I had thought possible. His body felt marble hard next to mine.

I couldn't believe what was happened. Edward Cullen and.. me? Was I still the Bella Swan I was all my life? I had lived 28 years without this feeling. This feeling was... god, it was amazing. I felt vulnerable, happy, thrilled, anxious and self-conscious all at the same time. I had never thought it was ever possible. It was really happening.

Edward had moved down from my ear to my neck. His lips moved along my collarbone, making little kisses along the way. Then, he slowly he stopped and moved. His beautiful face now stood level to my boring one. My mouth still stood open from shock that I was still undergoing.

Oh, god. This was really happening. I finally grasped the fact that me and Edward were...

His lips crashed into mine. It burned the sensitive skin on my lips until I couldn't feel them anymore. Were my lips still there? Had they melted away?

I moved my lips along with his. They felt whole. I opened my mouth slightly. Only moments later, had Edward's warm tongue dart into my mouth. Its taste was familiar to coffee, but not quite. It was as warm as a cooling wax on a candle but as smooth as plastic. The taste was so unique. It was magic. Or light. I couldn't put my finger on it.

The thoughts in my mind were frenetic. They wanted to put every puzzle piece together. Was this really happening? God, Bella. It is. You are not dreaming. I was not dreaming. But it felt so much like a dream. I was flying in air. I was not longer controlled by the gravity that pulled me down to the Earth's wet, hard surface.

My hands still grasped his angelic hair. I pulled him tighter into me. I didn't want to let go, but I needed air. I wished the only source that would keep me alive was Edward. It's not like I could ever imagine life without him after this.

My eyes were out of focus, looking at nothing. But I was thinking about everything. His eyes were still, staring into my mucky originally brown eyes. I blinked twice to focus on his. I didn't even try to explain them. Anything I would say, would be an understatement. I wanted so much was to touch them. I wanted to touch his eyes. I was beyond curious. Maybe they were made of ice, or stone.

His words broke the long silence that grow on me. "No words can describe how I feel for you, Isabella Swan."

I took in nearly a dozen dozes of air before I coud answer him. "I... I want you."

"You have me. You can have me or anything you want."

I shook my head. "I want you."

"Didn't you hear what I--"

"No, Edward. I want you. Now. Here. I need you." My hands moved down his spine and to the rim of his slacks.

"Bella. We can't.."

My head tilted up to look into his eyes again. "Why, in the world, not?"

"We are at school. We cannot possibly, do it here."

Tears dripped from my eyes. "Don't you want me?" my voice had cracked.

He kissed the tears on my cheeks. "I will always want you. It's just... too soon, Bella. It's too soon."

"You are so full of excuses! Ugh." I was so inraged with fresh anger. Ugh, _men_.

I grabbed my book bag that was still by my feet and stormed out of room 135.

**AN:I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had so much fun writing it! Please review. They make me happy! Do you have any suggestions? I am willing to keep an open mind. I wanted to keep the stubborn Bella for plot reasons. Seriously, review this. Please!**

**Oh yes, the lemon is coming up real soon. Like next chapter maybe...........  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Wants

**AN: I suggest you listen to Brighter Than Sunshine by Aqualung while reading this chapter. :D [youtube(dot)com/watch?v=py3qDjr99O4]  
**

I walked out of the nearly exit of the school, sobbing in my tears. Why was I like this? Why could I just take Edward for what he was? Did I really need this? All I wanted now was to run back to him and hold him close to me and tell him that I loved him. I loved him? Crap, was this really love? How could this happen? Didn't I just only see him today? Yes, I went to high school with him for four years. But it never felt like that. So I had loved him. The reason was still foggy.

He was beautiful. But it was not his beauty that made my heart pump in anxiety. Maybe it was his feeling. Or his touch. Or his taste. Or his pool of green, called eyes. Or maybe it was just by his presence.

I didn't dwell on it for too long. I was still so angry. But not at Edward. Never, at Edward. It was all me. 100% completely.

I found my car and flung open its door. I got in and sat there. It felt so alone. My mouth felt dry but my eyes were still wet. I looked at my distorted face in the mirror. My cheeks were burning red from the acidic tears. I rubbed them with my wrists.

I shook my head. I wanted Edward so much. I needed him. He was all I want. I did not desire anything more. Just him. I need Edward. Right now.

I opened the car door again and stumbled out. I needed to make things right. I needed him but not like I did before. I was so stupid. Something good, no, amazing, comes your way, Bella, and you have to ruin it just like that.

I ran back to the school. I tripped twice along the way. My palms landed on the cold, wet ground. I ignored the piercing pain and kept racing towards the door. I had to see hiim again. I needed to talk to Edward again. I flung the door open and ran quickly and less dramatically to his classroom. I wished he would still be there. I reached the door and opened it.

"Bella?" Edward sat at his desk, crying. Edward was crying over me?

He stood up and I walked towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Oh, Bella. Please don't be." he said.

"How could you say that? This was all my fault."

"I should have give you.."

"No, Edward. I was wrong. I don't want you in that way. Not right now."

"Bella?" he said, weakly. He pushed his soft lips to mine. We kissed for a long time. Then, he pulled away. "But, I want you."

"I want you, too, Edward."

"I _want_ you. Now." his voice grew lower.

Tears of an uncertain emotion poured out of my eyes. "Oh, Edward."

"Please, Bella."

"I love you."

"I love you more than anything possible." and then he touched his lips to mine once more and moved his lips to my neck.

A sudden moaning sound escaped my mouth. I held onto his hair and pulled him closer to me. I moved my free hand down to his zipper of his pants. I unzipped it and let them fall to the ground. He pushed me to the wall that had the door so no one could see anything just peeking in. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest.

Now it was my turn. I pushed up my shirt and let Edward pull it over my head and off. It landed on the ground with his pants. He kissed my neck and sucked on my earlobe. I moaned again.

I released his hair to unleash my bra. I let that fall to the ground too. He looked down to my breasts and I heard him take a deep breath. I laughed to myself. He cupped my right breast and touched his lips to mine.

He released his hand from my breast and dropped his hand to my leg. His rough hands hiked up my mid-length black skirt. His touch was thrilling.

"Edward." I whimpered.

"Yes, love?" he looked into my wet eyes.

I swallowed. "Touch me."

"I already am, love."

"Touch my..." he raised a finger to silence me.

Then, he moved his hand up and rubbed me. I moaned quietly, in case someone was near. I closed my eyes slowly, enjoying the pressure Edward gave me.

Edward kissed my eyelids. "Open your eyes, Bella. I want to see your beautiful eyes." I obeyed him.

He stopped rubbing me suddenly. He stopped rubbing me?!

"Edward..." I groaned.

"Yes?"

"Please, touch me again."

"Don't worry love."

He pushed me onto the empty desk and I laid down on it. He was on his knees now with his hands on my knees. His head was between my legs. He poked his tongue into me. A chill went up my spine.

I moaned out loud. "Oh, Edwarrrd. Oh..."

"Come for me, Bella."

"Edwarrrd. Ooh."

I embraced for my release. It was so close. Edward's warm tongue darted in and out of my folds.

And it came. "Edwarrrrd. OH. UHHH. Ed..warrd."

My breathes were heavy and my heart was pounding insanely.

"I love you, Bella." Edward said. He stood by my side, looking me over.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. "Now it's my turn." I said and flashed him a smile.

A**N: How was the lemon? Frankly, this was the first graphic lemon I've ever written. So tell me what you think!!! Review please.** **More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: More Love

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I try to reply to every single one. I hope you are enjoying this little fanfic of mine. Oh yes, I'm sorry for the relatively short chapters. It's just how I am, alright? But think of it this way, more chapters!**

_My breathes were heavy and my heart was pounding insanely._

_"I love you, Bella." Edward said. He stood by my side, looking me over._

_I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. "Now it's my turn." I said and flashed him a smile._

I hopped off Edward's desk and stood, wearing only a now wrinkly skirt and shoes, in front of him. Edward sat in his comfy looking office chair. His bare body was so hard, so... so..dazzling. I loved it.

"Bella?" he called.

"Yes?"

"You are making me nervous."

I laughed. "I make you nervous? Really?" I humored him.

"You don't think you can make me nervous? You are the most beautiful person in Forks. No, Washington. No--"

My laugh cut him off. "You're kidding, Edward."

He shook his head. He opened his arms like he was about to give someone a hug. I gladly took his offer and let him wrap his arms tightly around me as I sat on his left leg.

He tilted his head to embrace my neck. He kissed the skin just behind and below my ear. It was thrilling. I loved it. I moaned lightly.

"Edwarrrd." I forced out. My moans cut me off.

"Yes, love?" he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to face him. I pressed my lips into his.

"I said it was my turn, no?"

"I believe I remember that." he chuckled.

I kissed him on the cheek and got up. Edward still had his emerald-like eyes on me. I shock of anxiety hit me.

I kneed down in front of him. I gently touched his length with my fingertips. I made a small circle at its top. I leaned forward and kissed it and without moving my lips at all, I poked my tongue out and licked him.

Edward moaned in pressure. It made me smile.

I moved along and sucked on his head for a while and made little kisses along his length. It all satisfied him.

"Bellah." he breathed out.

"Yes?" I replied, looking straight into his eyes.

"I want to be inside of you."

I grinned and turned myself around so my back was to him and sat on his lap.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I whispered.

He kissed my neck again and pinched the nipple of my left breast with two of his fingers. His other hand laid on my inner thigh. It suddenly brushed up my leg and rested by my folds.

It was no lie that I was anxious. I wanted him. No, I needed him more than anything now.

He moved his fingers between my folds and circled my clit. It was heaven.

"Oh, Edward. That's it.. Oh."

Then he stopped. He adjusted himself and moved into me.

No, this was truly heaven. I felt his pleasure from under me. Our hips moved together.

"Bellllah. I'm so close."

I moaned. "Come, Edward."

The sudden jolt of pleasure had done it.

Edward kissed the skin right above my breast. It felt so nice.

I raised up and turned around to wrap my legs tightly around his waist. I grabbed the sides of his face with my heads and moved my lips to his. We kissed passionately for a long moment. He pulled me away and I protested.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you more."

Edward shook his head. "I'm going to have to disagree with you on that." Then, his lips touched mine again.

**AN: Remember to review!**


End file.
